La Connexion
by Elearane
Summary: Jack et John ont perdu leur mémoire à cause de l'agence du temps, tout les deux le savent. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'il existe un moyen de récupérer leurs souvenirs... Mais... Ce moyen est dangereux. Pas pour eux, non. Pour une jeune femme. LA jeune femme qui les lie...


**Elisabeth Clemenson**

Je cours, encore et toujours. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter car je sais qu' « elle » est derrière moi. Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai plus la force d'aller où que ce soit. Mes jambes refusent d'aller plus vite et mes poumons me brûlent. Dans ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur cogner à tout rompre. Je sais que je ne suis pas faite pour le sport, d'ailleurs, à part le tir à l'arc… Mon corps n'est pas fait pour courir… Alors je tourne dans une ruelle. Je dois m'arrêter. De toute façon, je n'en peux plus… Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Je dois faire face. Mais j'ai si peur. Peur de ce qui me suit. Peur de mourir. Peur que tout s'arrête ici et sauvagement. Alors je m'adosse contre le mur, le souffle rauque, cherchant à grand peine l'air humide de la nuit. Mes cheveux se sont échappés de ma queue de cheval pour venir se coller sur mon front mouillé par la pluie et la sueur. Je ne ressemble à rien et le fait d'y penser m'arrache une grimace qui aurait dû être un sourire. Je n'ai jamais été belle mais mourir dans cet état…

Je sursaute. J'entends son cri. Je la vois. Elle est là. La créature. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il s'agit bien une chose informe. De loin, on pourrait croire à un humain un peu difforme. Mais de près… La tête est plus grosse, le crâne formant une bosse. La mâchoire… Seigneur… Ces dents, non, ces crocs… Ce n'est pas humain… Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Je n'ai plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle me saute dessus. Je ferme les yeux. Un cri. Pas le mien. Une détonation. Un étrange _« pchit »_. Et plus rien. Je tombe au sol. Je sombre. Le noir.

Et cette voix…

Je reviens à moi lentement. Je n'arrive pas encore à ouvrir les yeux et pourtant j'entends des voix… Je sais qu'on tourne autour de moi. Je comprends aussi qu'un docteur est là. Mais pourquoi ? Je dois être dans un hôpital car j'entends qu'on parle de mes constantes. Si je n'ai jamais été douée pour les sciences en générale, les séries m'ont appris ce que je sais. On dit que je suis OK. OK pour quoi ? Je me pose tout un tas de questions et les voix autour de moi ne m'aident pas. Cet homme parle de moi comme d'une chose sur laquelle veiller. Et puis cette femme que j'entends aussi. Plus posée. Plus consciente de ce que je suis. Enfin c'est ce que je crois. Car je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit. C'est étrange…

Enfin la lumière.

Je réussis à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Au début, je ne vois rien qu'un plafond gris. Et puis, lentement, mes yeux s'habituent à retrouver le chemin de la vie. Je vois au dessus de moi une sorte de dalle de béton entourée de murs de briques blanches. C'est étrange pour un centre hospitalier. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai mal à aucun endroit. Mon corps me parait entier. Pourtant je suppose que ce n'est pas normal. Tout de suite je m'affole. Mais… Si je ne sens rien, c'est que je suis morte… ou pire… Oui, je devrais revoir mon sens des priorités, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Mon cœur s'emballe, je le sens. La peur fait son effet. J'ai peur. Peur car au fond de moi, je sais que je ne suis pas dans un lieu conventionnel et cela doit se voir. Je ne pense pas un seul instant à mon état et au fait qu'on doit surveiller mon cœur, ma respiration et mon état général. Pourtant ce doit être cela qui les alerte. Car je sens qu'on s'approche de moi.

L'homme qui parlait de moi comme une chose se penche au dessus de moi. Je sais que c'est lui avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche car il porte une blouse blanche ornée de pin's ronds. J'aimerais sourire devant cette tentative d'égailler les choses mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai bien trop peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, aux souvenirs de ce que j'ai vu. Pourtant il ne me fait rien et sa bouche boudeuse se fend d'un sourire calme qui pourtant ne se voit pas dans ses yeux marrons.

« Elle est réveillée Jack. »

Et puis il s'écarte.

C'est bien sa voix que j'entendais. Une voix calme mais légèrement froide. On dirait qu'il est brisé. Pourquoi je pense à cela moi ? Je m'en moque. C'est moi qui ai un problème, pas lui. Alors, consciente que je dois bouger, j'essaie de me relever. Mais c'est si difficile. Je parviens enfin à décoller mes épaules de la table, car en toute logique ce ne peut-être qu'une table d'opération, quand une poigne ferme mais non violente me cloue sur le métal tiède.

« Ne bougez pas. Vous devez retrouver vos esprits. Tout vas bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Cette voix… C'est elle que j'ai entendu avant de sombrer. Mais qui est-il ?

Mes yeux se posent enfin sur l'homme maintenant dans mon champ de vison. Je vois sa chemise bleue claire traversée par une paire de bretelle. Son pantalon bleu nuit comme les uniformes d'autrefois, sa ceinture, son étui à pist… Bon sang, mais je suis où ?

Prise d'une panique presque incontrôlable, j'essaie de me dégager. Mais il est fort, bien plus fort que moi et il ne semble pas forcer le moins du monde. Quand j'ose le regarder dans les yeux, je me calme sur le champ. Son regard d'un bleu clair parfait me fixe avec tout l'âge du monde. On dirait qu'il sort d'ailleurs. Son sourire légèrement en coin et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front me saisissent. Il est beau. Oh, non pas au sens midinette (même, je dois bien l'avouer, il est tout à fait mon genre), mais au sens profond du terme. On dirait qu'il est fait telle une statue. Immuable et belle. Je crois que j'en aurais perdu le souffle si je n'avais pas entendu la voix du médecin se moquer de moi.

« On dirait que tu as fait une nouvelle victime Jack ! »

Et ce n'est qu'éclats de rire à mes côtés. A en juger par ce que j'entends, il y a trois hommes et deux femmes. Mais qui sont-ils ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle ? Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. Alors, lorsque je sens que celui qu'on appelle Jack relâche la pression sur moi, je saisis l'occasion et je saute sur mes pieds. Je dois partir ou trouver une explication. Mais j'ai présumé de mes forces et je manque de m'effondrer au sol. Au moment où mes jambes me trahissent, je sens deux paires de bras forts me saisir et m'empêcher de tomber.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'on vous dit ? me tance le médecin.

\- Jamais. »

Ma voix est rauque quand je lui réponds. Sans doute à cause de la course de tout à l'heure… Enfin… Tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais rien. Alors je cède. Je me laisse faire et j'arrête d'essayer d'aller à l'opposé de leur volonté.

Je les laisse m'aider à monter un petit escalier. Ils semblent savoir où il faut que j'aille, alors je me laisse guider.

Je profite de ce moment pour regarder autour de moi. Et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que mes yeux voient.

Une colonne d'eau qui tombe du plafond si haut qu'un ptérodactyle vole autour. Des installations en escalier le long de murs en briques blanches comme une ancienne station de métro. Des ordinateurs, des câbles et tout un tas de choses. Non, je dois rêver. Je ne suis pas remise de mes émotions. Pourtant, quand je regarde le visage des deux hommes qui me soutiennent, je peux voir un sourire. Léger, peut-être moqueur, mais sans malveillance j'en suis certaine. C'est comme s'ils savent que je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Quant à moi… En effet, je n'arrive pas à y croire et j'imagine clairement mes yeux ronds. Je suis complètement perdue.

Tout s'arrête enfin de tourner dans mon esprit que je suis enfin assise. Je me trouve dans une salle de réunion qui se trouve au bout d'un long couloir. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. Au mur se trouve un écran de grande taille. Pas de doute sur la raison de cette pièce. Une fois assise dans un siège sombre, je vois apparaître une tasse de thé brûlant. Un homme que je ne connais pas, qui semble discret et effacé, me le pose dans un sourire compatissant. Moi qui n'aime pas ce sentiment, je vois pourtant clairement sa gentillesse. Sa voix à lui est douce et chaude. Il ressemble un peu à un majordome bienveillant.

« Tenez, ça vous fera du bien. Tout se passera bien. N'ayez crainte. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Je me sens moins seule. Pourtant il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce. Alors j'entoure de mes mains la tasse bouillante et laisse la chaleur me faire mal. C'est comme cela que je me sens vivante. Cette chaleur s'insinue en moi et me calme. Enfin j'arrive à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'essaie de résumer la situation.

Je me trouve dans un lieu que je ne connais pas, visiblement sous terre car je n'ai vu aucune fenêtre. Les gens autour de moi ne semblent pas surpris le moins du monde de voir voler un dinosaure. Ils savent tous leur rôle. Instantanément je pense à une organisation militaire. L'homme, Jack, en uniforme me le prouve. Marine ? Aviation ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est certainement ça. Alors d'instinct, je cherche la caméra qui me filme. On ne laisse personne dans un tel lieu, seul sans surveillance. Mais je ne la trouve pas. Pourquoi ce ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Pourtant je me sens observée…

Au bout d'une éternité (tout du moins pour moi), il entre enfin dans la pièce, seul. Ce Jack vient sans doute tout m'expliquer. J'ai hâte de savoir.

 **Capitaine Jack Harkness**

Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner. Encore une fois l'alarme retentit dans la base, signe que nous devons y aller. J'aime ce moment où tout le monde se met en route. Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. C'est comme cela que j'aime guider mon équipe. Je sais ainsi que tout le monde est solidaire. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, surtout avec Gwen. Mais je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur eux tous. Je les aime tous.

Je sors de ma rêverie un peu trop brutalement à mon goût. C'est Owen qui vient de me taper sur l'épaule. Ils m'attendent. Alors je vérifie que j'ai bien mon pistolet et ma bombe et j'y vais. Je cours jusqu'au SUV pour me rendre sur place. C'est notre devoir.

Ianto au volant suit les indications de Tosh. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui… enfin, cette nuit. C'est comme un sentiment au fond de moi. Pourtant j'ai vu le futur. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ce soir. Mais je ne peux chasser ce sentiment en moi qu'une chose va nous bouleverser tous. Mais quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Les pneus du véhicule noir hyper sophistiqué crissent sur le goudron mouillé. Encore un soir où il pleut. Ce que j'aime ce temps… Nous sortons tous de la voiture au moment où le weeviltravers la rue en face. Mais il n'est pas seul. Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Owen hurle qu'il poursuit une jeune femme. Voilà ce que je craignais. En général, nous arrivons avant que ces créatures s'en prennent aux humains. Mais cette fois… Je connais l'endurance de ces aliens. La jeune femme n'a aucune chance, surtout en passant dans cette rue. Mais je refuse de laisser tomber. Sa vie est entre nos mains.

« Tosh, Owen par la droite. Gwen, avec moi. »

Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Je prends Gwen avec moi car j'ai confiance en elle. Oh, en toute l'équipe aussi, mais… Il y a autre chose. Comme un lien plus fort entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. J'ai d'autres aliens à fouetter. Je sors mon arme et ma bombe anti-weevil et je pars en courant. Je sais que Gwen me suis. J'entends ses pas raisonner. En revanche, je n'entends plus ceux de la jeune femme. J'espère ne pas arriver trop tard.

Jamais je n'ai trouvé une ruelle aussi longue. J'ai l'impression que nous n'y arriverons jamais. Mais alors que je pense que c'est la fin, je vois la créature sauter contre un mur ? Non, la jeune femme, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, blanche de peur. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

La détonation de l'arme de Gwen fige la créature dans son élan. Elle retombe au sol et nous regarde. Tout va très vite. Personne ne réfléchit. Je m'élance vers elle, l'asperge de produit anti-weevil et je laisse faire Owen qui vient d'arriver avec Tosh. Je sais qu'ils maîtriseront la bête sans moi. Je dois me diriger vers la forme humaine en train de s'écrouler au sol. Je lui saisis doucement la taille. Elle n'est pas ordinaire, cela se sent tout de suite. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger sur le physique. Avec toutes ces années passées à arpenter l'univers, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre que l'âme est plus importante que le corps. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle est si pâle. Normal quand on pense mourir dans l'instant. Ses cheveux trempés collent à son visage rond, lui donnant un air sauvage qu'elle doit être loin d'avoir. Le reste, je n'ai pas le temps de détailler. Je la soulève dans mes bras aussi doucement que possible, en peinant un peu, tout en lui parlant calmement.

« Ça va aller, je vous le promets. »

Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'aider un peu. Je dois la ramener à Torchwood pour qu'Owen puisse l'examiner. Ici, dans les rues de Cardiff, ce n'est pas le lieu. Il y a bien les hôpitaux comme essaie de me dire Gwen, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme cela.

Quand je l'allonge sur la table, Owen râle, comme toujours. Parfois il peut vraiment être pénible. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a raison au fond, elle n'a rien de grave, sinon une très grosse frayeur. Pourtant il fait son travail. Il l'examine. Je vois du haut de la rambarde, avec Gwen, qu'il agit un peu rudement. Comme il l'aurait fait avec une chose que l'on croit cassée et qui ne l'est pas. Quand sur le mur ses signes vitaux apparaissent, je peux voir qu'elle a vraiment dû avoir peur. Je sais reconnaître l'adrénaline et son corps en est plein. A tel point qu'elle s'est évanouie. Mais il ne faudra plus longtemps avant qu'elle émerge.

« Elle est OK. »

Owen et sa délicatesse. J'aime entendre la voix de Gwen, plus douce mais moqueuse, parler à notre médecin.

« Owen, elle vient d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Sois un peu gentil. On sait qu'elle n'est pas ton genre, mais tout de même. Et puis si Jack a voulu l'emmener ici, moi, je lui fais confiance. J'ai appris ici que rien n'était dû au hasard !

\- Tu parles ! »

Owen est ce qu'il est mais au moins, il fait du bon boulot. Pour preuve les battements de cœur qui commencent à s'affoler. Notre invitée commence à revenir. Et le docteur se penche sur elle. Un instant je sais qu'il se revoit comme à l'époque où il était médecin. Mais cela me semble, à moi, il y a si longtemps.

Rapidement je comprends que notre invitée essaie de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est de la voir si vite évaluer les choses et comprendre qu'elle doit se lever. Elle regarde Owen comme un lapin prit dans les phares. C'est étonnant car elle ne crie pas. Non. On dirait qu'elle veut simplement comprendre. Mais elle essaie de se lever. Je dois l'arrêter, sinon elle va de nouveau sombrer. Je profite du temps que me donne l'aller pour la regarder.

Elle porte un jean sombre et un T-shirt large violine qui ne mettent pas en valeur son corps. Elle ne doit pas s'aimer. Je sais les ravages de l'esprit qui se déteste. Et cette jeune femme allongée sur la table, au corps généreux, doit se haïr. Pourtant elle n'est pas laide et l'on voit qu'elle prend soin d'elle. Ses cheveux sont colorés de roux, ses yeux portaient la trace d'un maquillage discret et ses ongles sont faits… C'est là tout le paradoxe des femmes.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle essaie justement de se lever. J'appuie à peine sur ses épaules qu'elle se retrouve allongée. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de force et tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de la brutaliser. Puis elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont verts et gris à la fois. Une couleur magique. Elle semble captivée par ce que je suis et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre. C'est assez déroutant. J'ai l'impression que le temps, pour elle, s'est figé. Mon temps à moi ne passe plus depuis tellement longtemps… Puis la blague d'Owen les fait rire. Tous. Ils sont donc tous venus voir le réveil de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Et je ris avec eux. Cela fait du bien.

Erreur fatale. Je relâche mon attention. Bon sang, cette femme est prête à tout on dirait, pour sauver sa peau. La voilà déjà debout. Bien. Alors voyons son état…

Mauvais choix. Il faut que je la rattrape. Owen agit de même et nous l'empêchons de tomber tête première sur le sol.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'on vous dit ? »

Tiens, Owen la gronde gentiment. On dirait qu'il vient de retrouver son humanité. Mais c'est la voix rauque qui lui répond qui m'étonne. On dirait qu'elle a hurlé pendant des heures. A y réfléchir la course qu'elle a menée a dû vraiment la marquer. Alors que nous la soutenons, je regarde Owen. Il me fait un signe de tête. Nous l'emmenons donc dans la salle de réunion. Ce qui est bien avec une équipe, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de parler.

Le voyage à la salle de réunion n'est pas long mais j'ai le temps de voir la demoiselle fort étonnée de voir notre base. A vrai dire, ici, rien n'est normal mais nous n'y faisons plus attention. Pour nous, tout cela est banal. Pas pour elle, ce qui nous arrache à tous deux un sourire bienveillant. Elle ne comprend pas et ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle voit. Cela s'entend. Mais aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche. Ce n'est pas le moment. C'est à moi et à moi seul de le faire. De lui expliquer. De gérer.

Nous l'asseyons sur une chaise, face à l'écran et dos à la porte. De ce fait, elle n'aura pas envie de fuir. Et nous sortons. Au passage, je demande à Ianto de lui porter une tasse de thé et de veiller sur elle. Je sais l'effet que cela fait. Elle doit se sentir seule, perdue, effrayée. Même si elle essaie de lutter, comme nous l'avons vu quand elle s'est levée. Mais rien n'est jamais simple.

Je sors rejoindre l'équipe.

Ce qui me fait chaud au cœur, c'est de voir tout le monde occupé. Toshiko à son ordinateur, en train de faire des recherches sur notre invitée. Owen en train de nettoyer son « labo ». Gwen en train d'observer l'écran nous montrant la salle de réunion. Comme toujours cette dernière veille sur les autres. C'est un ange. Je m'approche d'elle calmement, et j'attends qu'elle parle. Je sais que cette histoire la retourne, comme à chaque fois que ça touche les gens ordinaires. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mon regard sur l'écran, je vois notre invitée qui ne bouge pas, les mains autour de sa tasse. J'entends alors Gwen.

« Elle va se brûler…

\- Elle cherche à voir qu'elle est vivante. Regarde… Elle comprend lentement qu'elle est observée. Elle a beaucoup de flair, c'est étonnant.

\- Elle, c'est Elisabeth Clemenson, 25 ans, célibataire, vivant encore chez ses parents, employée dans une caisse de retraite et bientôt en fin de contrat. Rien à dire d'autre. »

Comme toujours Tosh est professionnelle. Elle ne sourit pas quand elle bosse et pourtant c'est une super fille. Elle vient de me donner tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'en sais assez sur elle pour me lancer.

Je me rends dans la salle de réunion. En chemin, je croise Ianto que je remercie pour avoir veillé depuis la porte sur Elisabeth. Il rejoint les autres pour voir et entendre comment je mène mes affaires. Pas besoin qu'il me le dise. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans mon équipe.

Je rentre dans la pièce seul. C'est le moment de tout lui expliquer. Elle a hâte de savoir j'en suis certain.


End file.
